


A Moment to Weigh Them

by Merfilly



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel on the Fellowship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Weigh Them

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon, but this is built on long distant memories of the movies and bits of book canon.

Perhaps not all men were so easily corrupted. Perhaps there was as much good within them as there was evil. She watched the Fellowship, weighing the wisps of what she saw and felt of each of them. Some would fail, some would rise, but which was which? Dwarves and Hobbits could be corrupted as man was, and yet each of the hearts here felt as if they could rise above it all.

Galadriel rested her eyes last upon Gandalf, silently questioning. He answered with his own wisdom, a reassurance for her.

She let the imagery dissipate then, trusting his judgment.


End file.
